


These Shores (Are Not Like Yours)

by clutzycricket



Series: Little Earthquakes [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Mixed Magics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clutzycricket/pseuds/clutzycricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten scenes from the marriage of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Shores (Are Not Like Yours)

1.

The first time Elia Martell met Rhaegar Targaryen, he was seventeen, she was eighteen, and he had just  _spectacularly_  failed his first attempt at apparition outside the Crazy Wand Wavers School, as Oberyn called it.

She helped him find his fingers, which were scattered about the shop, and mentally blessed whatever god was listening that no one had come in until she helped him realign his leg.

"You are not a witch," the admittedly pretty but clearly hopeless boy said, violet eyes wide with confusion, pulling his trouser back over the pale limb.

"Charmworker," Elia said, making she she was out of flailing distance. Wizards reacted weirdly to reminders that they weren’t the only people with magic around. "And politcal science major mixed with shopgirl, but I  _think_ charmworker is the answer you are looking for.”

He bobbed his head at that. “That explains a lot. Er… thank you, Miss…?”

He looked pathetically hopeful, and Elia flashed him a grin and answered. “Elia Martell.”

"Char… Pleased to meet you. I’m Rhaegar Targaryen," he added, speaking a bit more quickly to cover the unintentional pun.

Fuck, Elia thought, remembering the stories she’d heard about the Targaryens. Crazy as loons or crazy as converts, her mother had muttered. 

Then he added, “Could you tell me where exactly I landed?” She had to sigh and help the poor lost lamb. He was clearly too pretty to function in the outside world.

2.

Rhaegar Targaryen kept dropping by the shop, startling her thankfully-also-not- _landen_ coworkers and earning Elia all sorts of jokes, until she took to letting him know when she was available for lunch. 

"He’s like a mix between those sad starving artists and a really pretty puppy," Ash offered with a grin, and Elia swatted the succubus with one of the paper fans she was stuck charming. 

"Why do I get stuck doing this?" Elia asked, looking curiously at the green paper. "It makes no sense. These things look good, but I can’t place a good charm on paper."

"There has been a rash of…cryptid?" Rhaegar raised his eyebrows as Elia looked up from her chair to see him studying the fan curiously. Ashara gave him an encouraging nod, because Ashara was an  _awful person_.”Is that Egyptian hieroglyphs?”

"They work better than the demotic script I use for casual charmswork," Elia shrugged. "And the boss wants it like that, says it looks stronger. So what’s going on?"

"From what I heard, Voldemort is bringing in some of the less… endearing cryptids with promises of vengeance," he said apologetically. "This is probably more effective than most of the street vendors on Diagon Alley, though?"

Elia spent about two seconds wondering if she should be offended by being compared to those fear mongers before remembering that the fans were good for literally one spell before dissolving, and the Targaryens were the scary type of purebr… pureblood wizards. 

"Thanks," Elia said with just enough wryness that his eyes went wide as he attempted to figure out his misstep.  

3.

Three things happened in the next sixth months.

The first was that Aerys Targaryen was locked away in some cottage, with his wife as the sole caretaker, a slight distracted smile on her face.

The second was that Rhaegar proposed, and she said yes, because how many pretty boys who were willing to let her work for a living were there? (Plus, as she’d told him, the Dragonstone library was the thing of legends. His smile had told her that was the perfect answer, which Ashara didn’t get, but, well, it worked for them.) 

The third was that Oberyn and Doran insisted on meeting Rhaegar. Ashara had started  _cackling_ , and Rhaegar hadn’t helped, pointing out that at least her brothers didn’t have an alarming fondness for fire spells.

Elia was starting to wonder if eloping and moving to Australia was a good idea. Mellario was a major help, Doran’s wife pregnant with their first and not above using that to get the brothers Martell to behave.

"There are problems with the wizards right now, I believe?" Doran asked, and not even Mellario was going to say anything right now. They all knew the stories, after all.

Rhaegar sighed. “Yes, there are. There’s a wizard stirring up old grievances, and taking advantage of a lot of the mess left after the ministry tried to prevent another Grindenwald. Most of the Ministry… they are willing to leave it be for now, because any atrocities are left strictly to the muggle world, or muggleborns, or because they are in sympathy with his position. Most people seem to think it will blow over in a few months.”

"But you don’t?" Oberyn asked curiously, eyes focusing on Rhaegar, a bit below his face. 

"Too many people are dead, and some of the talk…" Rhaegar tugged up one of his sleeves, shooting Oberyn a look Elia couldn’t quite make out. "They are either going to bring the dementors to their side, or start going after pureblooded supporters of muggle rights, and people will be less willing to turn aside."

"So you want to bring Elia- possibly children- into this?" Doran asked.

Elia sighed. She  _knew_  this was going to end badly.

4.

"So if we do this, I think we can get the desired outcome," Elia said thoughtfully, tapping the schematics she’d laid out. She looked a bit better than she had in the past few weeks.

Rhaegar nodded.

"Also, congratulations, you are going to be a father," she added in as deliberately careless a manner as she could, rolling her eyes when he staggered. "Did you actually  _faint_?”

He had, and she decided to keep this as blackmail material for years to come.

5.

Elia had learned long ago to keep a polite mask on in public. It was how she’d survived young Viserys learning that no, she wasn’t a monster trying to eat his big brother’s soul. (Rhaegar’s wide eyed look of horrified hilarity was priceless, though. Rhaella had sighed and apologized. There had been a copy of the legend of the Night’s Queen left for her the next day, which explained a bit.)

(Rhaegar had taken to the nickname with that surprising vein of humor he showed every once in a while.)

But sometimes she  _loathed_  wizards, her husband included. She was just as capable as they were, just in a different manner. Ashara refused to go to Diagon Alley, but Elia accompanied Rhaegar once or twice. There was curious looks and once, a curse aimed at her back.

Rhaegar had quietly taken to using owl orders when he could, and shopping among the not-wizards and landens. 

She might have loved him for that alone.

6.

Elia’s wrath was steady and unbearable. 

It was bad enough he had an affair, Rhaegar knew, especially just after Elia had Aegon. The fact that it was a girl barely out of Hogwarts made it worse. The fact that it was a girl from an old wizarding family, the sort of girl he would have been expected to marry?

Lyanna clearly felt horrible about it all, as well, and Rhaegar had felt torn between pointing out that he was the married person and wishing he could lay all the blame on her. 

Oberyn poisoned him- non-fatally- and his latest experiment blew up as a result of the resulting dizziness, and the resulting familiar look of exasperated affection from his wife was enough to make him hope.

7.

The Order met in Dragonstone, because it was the safest place for everyone. Elia had worked something up to keep them from using that access outside of meetings.

Some of them treated Elia with thinly veiled contempt. Elia met that with poisonously sweet smiles and the occasional small charm. Rhaegar merely raised his eyebrows and pointed out that his wife was much more capable than he was.

Some of the younger members of the Order took offense to the treatment of Elia. Marlene McKinnon and Remus Lupin took to speaking exclusively to those who treated Elia as an equal, making sure to include her. The Potters asked after the children, and baby Harry eventually joined the children in the nursery. Sirius Black took to adoring Oberyn, which earned a number of rumors fanned by a bemused Peter Pettigrew and a cackling Dorcas Meadowes. A few of them, including the Prewitt twins, took to having sneaky pranks.

Elia ended up laughing when everyone left, sweeping her feet in a slight dance the way she had when they first met.

8.

Rhaenys was sketching something with the old wand Rhaegar was not supposed to know she had “liberated” from one of the old workshops, the old wood slightly above the paper.

He shook his head and gave the Black boy a look to make sure he didn’t say anything. 

He’d known that any children he had with Elia would have a chance of inheriting both sets of talents- it wasn’t entirely unheard of, no matter what certain people- he meant Tywin Lannister- had suggested. There were rumors about some families, after all, a few muggleborns, and of course Shiera Seastar and Brynden Bloodraven were both recent enough in his family histories.

He sighed and wondered if Oberyn would help him select some beginner’s texts on charmswork.

9.

That November, Elia insisted they try to find out what happened to Harry. None of it made  _sense_ , she pointed out.

Rhaegar complied, and found himself stonewalled though a mix of lingering suspicion, good cheer and relief, and what he suspected was a desire to end the war on a neat and tidy note.

So they waited, and listened for news, which was all they could do for their merry dead and those left behind.

10.

"It’s starting again," Elia said, looking quietly at the paper, which said nothing. But Aegon’s charmworked letter, with Dany’s careful reassurances and promises of getting more information by the time they returned home to Dragonstone, said all they needed to know.

"Rhaenys…" Rhaegar started. She’d finished the muggle university classes Elia had insisted on, turning her talent for languages into a career where she wouldn’t be looked down on. (By people with curses at their disposal, at least.)

"We’ll warn her, but she’s old enough to make her own decisions," Elia said with a hint of a smile. "Rhaegar, your favoritism is showing again."

"Aegon looks like me, but he’s your little brother in miniature," Rhaegar muttered. "I’ve been poisoned in a friendly manner one too many times."

Elia shook her head with a laugh. “Maybe it won’t be as bad this time- we’re all older now, with children.”

But Elia clearly didn’t believe that- they would be fighting for those children, now, and Rhaegar suspected those children would all be in the crossfire.

He took her hand anyway.


End file.
